Sabertooth's Dragon God
by CyberChrome
Summary: Naruto leaves The Elemental Nations with his sister after suffering neglect from the village and his own family. He finds a traveler and is gifted with his powers and a trip to a new world. He winds up at the Fairy Tail guild but after a year he leaves. Rinnegan Naruto! Strong Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

16 year old, Naruto Namikaze was sitting in the back of the guild hall, Fairy Tail. He sat alone while he watched the others enjoy themselves. The reason he didn't join them because he was ignored by them. He had thought he escaped this when he left his 's right Naruto was not of this world neither was 6 year old little sister Narumi Namikaze. They had come from a place called the Elemental Nations.

He was born with his twin sister on the day the Kyubbi attacked. His "father" had sealed the chakra of the beast into Naruko while Naruto got the soul. Naruto was seen as the Kyubbi reincarnated and was beaten daily everyday only to come and get scolded for being late and not being like even denied him training instead to train Naruko. Naruto trained by himself and when he showed the fruits of his labor he was slapped and told he was nothing but trash. That was the day Naruto awoken his dojustu, a cross between Rinnegan and Sharingan. It was also the day he met Kurama.

Kurama had told him that he was sorry for what he had put him through but Naruto waved him off. They formed a brotherly relationship and started to train Naruto into the dirt. He had met many people that wanted to help in his training, most notably were Itachi, Shisui, and the Third learning of his eyes, they trained him mercilessly. By the time he was nine he knew most jutsus in the village then came the Uchiha Massacre where Shisui was killed but gave his eyes to Naruto and Itachi was branded a traitor.

Naruto continued his training for the next couple years and was happy when he graduated top of his class much to the surprise of his parents. He had out performed Naruko by a long shot and were starting to regret neglecting him. Narumi was born a year before he graduated and loved her older brother very much and he loved her right back as he saw the cycle of neglect start again with her.

Naruto had learned a lot of jutsu and it was like he was Kakashi. One day he decided to leave tired of the hellhole of a village and asked if Narumi wanted to come with him she nodded without a doubt loving spending time with her big brother. They left on Naruto's 15th birthday. On their way out, they stole the whole jutsu library and the forbidden scroll and their "father's" prized jutsus. He took some blades so he could learn kenjutsu and he was off with Narumi on his back giggling all the way.

When they got to the border they met a man who said he was light and could give them both his powers they accepted and they were transported to a new world but before that they got pulled into Naruto's mindscape where he met the Sage of Six Paths. He said he was sorry for their lives and he gave Naruto his knowledge, his coat, his chakra and staff with his Truth-Seeking Balls.

They were transported to the world in a Land called Earthland and they were confronted by a dragon that scared Narumi and Naruto killed it . With his knowledge from Light he made a dragon lacrima and implanted into Narumi so she could be a dragon slayer. She has since then excelled in her Storm Dragonslayer magic, a combination of Water, Lightning, and Wind Dragonslayer magic, even at a young age. They found the Fairy Tail guild a few weeks later and the accepted them with open arms.

Narumi was the life of the guild always in the middle of things and they helped her with progressing her magic. Naruto on a mission had found a rune in the ground of a dragons's head and was teleported to a realm of white with him and a dragon. The dragon explained that he was the Dragon God and he wanted to pass his magic on to some one. Naruto accepted and learned his magic. Naruto had returned to the guild and started to work on his "father's" techniques but kept failing. Soon everyone began to belittle him at every turn calling him dead-last and loser. There were a few that were nice like Levy, Mira, Master, and even Laxus. He smiled fondly at the memory of Laxus he was like a big brother to was pulled from his thoughts when Jet and Droy came to him.

"Hey what's up dead-last?" Jet said condescending.

"What do you want?" Naruto responded without emotion.

"We wanted to know what you're even doing here. You should just leave Fairy Tail. Not even your own sister wants you here. Isn't that right, Narumi?" Droy said.

Narumi came up and looked conflicted she wanted to keep her new friends but they were making fun of her brother. "Yea nii-san you should just leave." Narumi said.

Naruto just nodded and patted her head. "Alright anything for you." He said as he got up and went towards the master.

"Master?" Naruto asked. The master looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"I want to leave Fairy Tail." Everything went silent as everyone listened in. They were surprised to hear someone wanted to leave the strongest guild.

"Why is that, my boy?" Makarov asked already knowing the answer.

"You once told me that Fairy Tail was like a family. Yet the only members I consider family are you, Mira, Levy, Laxus and Gildarts. Everyone else belittles me in my attempts to recreate a difficult technique and even my little sister wants me gone. So please." He gestured to his right pectoral where his guild mark was.

Makarov nodded solemnly. "I'm sorry it was that way Naruto." And with that he took off the Guild mark.

"Goodbye, jiji." Naruto said as he began walking to his sister.

"Goodbye, Narumi." He said placing his hand on her head.

"Why are you leaving Naruto?" She sobbed out as she was crying.

"Did you not want me to leave?" He asked feigning ignorance.

She cried harder, "No I just didn't want to make my friends mad at me." She sobbed.

Naruto smiled sadly and hugged her, "Don't worry you will always be my adored little sister." Naruto said softly and he smiled kindly.

He let her go and started to walk out ignoring the looks of shock he was getting. Laxus spoke up before he could leave, "Naruto." Naruto turned around and looked at him. Everyone looked at the conversation in shock, Laxus never took time for the weak so he must be belittling him like they did.

"Show them the power you've been hiding." Laxus said with a smirk.

Naruto smirked back and unleashed his power. Everyone besides the crying Narumi, Levy, Mira, Master, and Laxus was floored by his power. Everyone was wide eyed at how much this young teenager was putting out.

They heard a laugh and looked up to Laxus, "You guys are idiots to know that Naruto has more magical power than even master." He turned his attention to Naruto, "Give them hell little brother." He then smiled. Naruto nodded and smiled back. He pulled in his power and walked out leaving a gaping Fairy Tail. "Mira and Levy." Naruto called as he turned around. He pulled out two tri-pronged kunai and tossed them to them which they caught. "If you ever want need help or even want to just throw that and I'll be there in a flash." He said smiling and then he walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks later, we see Naruto walking down a dirt path thinking of a way to free Kurama without killing in the process. He was brought back to reality when he heard a loud roar.

Naruto rushed towards the sound to see a great black dragon with blue tribal markings attack a man in a tattered cloak and orange hair. The man was batted away easily by the dragon and looked like he had some broken limbs. The dragon pulled off his arm and leg and stuck it's claw into his abdomen and took some organs. It was a gruesome display and but Naruto was a ninja and was used to such things.

Naruto jumped into action. He ran at the dragon and yelled, "Raging Fist of the Thunder Dragon." Then smashed the dragon in the head a sent it flying away. Naruto looked to the man and he looked in pretty bad shape. Naruto focused his white magic into his palms and started to heal him but the man looked angry, "W-what are you doing here kid?" He rasped out. Naruto noticed the Fairy Tail mark on his chest.

"I heard a roar and I saw you in trouble with a dragon. I'm a dragonslayer so I can help." He said trying to reassure him.

He looked at him with a confused expression. "Who are you, kid?" Naruto didn't look up and instead was finishing patching him up.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze but you may know me as the loser or dead-last of Fairy Tail, Gildarts." Gildarts eyes widened. This was the one Laxus and Master talked about.

He was brought back hearing Naruto speak, "I can fix your arm and leg when we get somewhere safe but I need to take care of scaly." Naruto said as the dragon came back and attacked.

Naruto leaped, "Talons of the White Dragon." And swiped his legs down onto the head of the Dragon and it went shooting down. "Roar of the Dragon God." He said as he took a deep breath and he roared out and wounded the dragon further.

"Boy where did you get that power." The dragon said.

"My dragon father said he was the first dragon ever." The dragon stayed silent.

"What is your name?" He responded.

"Naruto Namikaze and yours?"

Gildarts looked shocked that this kid was having a converstion with a giant dragon.

The dragon chuckled, "My name is Acnologia. Remember it well Naruto. You intruigue me. I wish to aee your progress...that is if you survive." He said as he started to charge his roar.

Naruto tensed. Acnolgia roared and it zoomed towards Naruto stood there in shock. There was an explosion and Naruto was flung into a wall of rocks. Acnologia laughed and then flew away.

Naruto got up after a few minutes but heard a strange sound like a humming. He followed the sound into a cave and saw a giant scroll and a sword. He looked in awe and grabbed the sword and the scroll and the humming stopped. He looked at the scroll and it said "Hurricane Magic". Naruto strapped the scroll on the small of his back and the sword on his hip and he went back to Gildarts.

When he got there he looked a little better but still not good enough. Naruto went up to him, "Hey I'm going to get you back to the guild."

"How? It's a couple weeks walk away." Gildarts stated.

Naruto smirked, "Don't worry we will be there in a flash."

"Alright but I do-" and they vanished in a yellow flash.

At the guild Mira and Levy were sad Naruto had left while everyone partied like normal. Everything stopped when a blinding yellow flash appeared in the middle of the guild. When everyone looked up they saw Naruto looking a little worse for wear and with a giant scroll and a sword.

"Oh so you came back, huh dead-last?" Someone said and people started to laugh until he was grasped by the throat by Naruto.

"Shut it before I rip your throat out." His eyes flashed red with slits and he unleashed his power.

Everyone was floored and the feeling of death filled the guild. "Hey kid next time tell me when you're going to teleport." Gildarts said from his prone state somehow looking worse than when Naruto found him.

Everyone took notice of his voice and looked to him and were shocked to see Gildarts with only one leg and arm.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed his head sheepishly, " I told I'd get you here. Now let's fix that arm and leg." He said as he sat down crossed legged.

His eyes changes to purple sclerae and iris with four concentric rings with and three tomoe on each ring. "Yin-Yang Release: Creation of All Things." He muttered and a red flame appeared in his right hand and in his left a dark blue flame.

Natsu looked ready to devour it but Lucy and Lisanna held him back. He started to sweat and many were wondering what he was doing.

A light illuminated the guild as many stared wide eyed as Gildarts' arm and leg grew back at an extraordinary rate. As soon as they were done Naruto eyes returned to his crystal blue and he went to Gildarts. "It's there I can see it but I can't feel it." Gildarts said trying to make him feel good despite his failed attempt.

Naruto smirked however, "I wasn't done yet. Don't move." He said sternly.

He put his right hand on Gildarts' left forearm and his hand glowed and he repeated the process with his leg.

"Okay now get up and punch Natsu in the face with your left then kick Gray with your leg. Then see if you can use your Crash Magic through those limbs on Jet and Droy." He nodded and did so and everything worked like a charm leaving four bloody heaps of meat.

"Unfortunately, I couldn't get rid of the scars. Sorry." He said looking down. He felt something on his head and saw it was Gildarts hand.

"No I can not thank you enough for what you did but you can not say what you saw on my mission. It's supposed to be a secret." He said somewhat sheepishly.

Naruto nodded. "Well I should get going." Gildarts looked confused.

"Wait aren't you a part of Fairy Tail?" Naruto looked at him sadly and shook his head.

"No I quit a couple weeks ago. Everyone kept calling me loser and such and even got my little sister to join in so I'm leaving to find a real family." He said.

Gildarts looked shocked and instantly everyone was on the floor from his power. "Who did it?" He asked dangerously. No one answered.

Naruto spoke up, "It was everyone really except Levy, Mira, Master, and Laxus."

He seethed in rage and his power went up exponentially. "So this is how Fairy Tail is now? Treating a family member as if he's lower than you?" He screamed in rage.

Everyones started to fear for their lives. "Yo Gildarts chill. It's okay. I get it. There was once this man in my village who had this saying: 'Those who break the rules are scum this is true but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.' Everyone here is worse than scum but that is punishment enough." Naruto said trying to get him to calm down.

Gildarts relented and reeled back his power. Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "Well I was thinking about this new guild starting up called Sabertooth." He said and handed Gildarts and tri-pronged kunai.

"If you ever get yourself in a situation such as the one today throw that and I'll be there in a flash." He said as he walked away.

"Who would want a loser like him anyways?" Natsu said as others chuckled he was punched through a wall by Gildarts.

"You will remember to know not to talk bad about him in my presence. He saved my life today." He said.

"Big brother!" A voice called out to Naruto. He turned to see is sister running towards him.

"What is it, Narumi?" He asked.

"Please come back, Big Brother. I'm sorry for telling you to leave. I..I miss you." She ended with a sob.

Naruto's eyes softened at the sight and hugged his precious sister who cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Narumi. But I want to find a guild that is has a true family unlike the ones at Fairy Tail. You are happy there and should stay with your friends."

"B-but I-I am happy with you too."

Naruto sighed, "Are you still living in Fairy Hills?" He asked. She nodded.

Naruto went into his pocket and pulled out a box and made Narumi quirk her head in confusion "What's that, Big brother?"

Naruto smiled and patted her head, "I finished father's techniques about a week before I left the guild. And I made you something you could have on all the time." He said getting a gasp from her as he opened the box to show a golden Fairy Tail necklace.

"Now if you ever want to see or talk to me just channel chakra into this and I'll be there in an instant." He said as he put the necklace on her.

She clutched the necklace and and started to cry again. She ran into Naruto's chest and hugged him. Naruto just smiled softly and hugged her back.

"You are my precious little sister and I love you. Don't ever forget that Narumi." He said and Narumi nodded into his chest.

"Alright now run back to the guild." He said as he released her from the hug. She wiped her eyes and said goobye and then ran back to the guild.

Naruto sighed and then he flashed away


End file.
